starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Sarah Kerrigan
Terran Confederacy (2481—2491) :Ghost Program (2481—2491) Sons of Korhal (2491—June 19, 2500) Zerg Swarm (August 14, 2500—November 2500) Kerrigan's Swarm (November 2500—) (after the Brood War it became the Zerg Swarm) |job= Queen of the zerg Leader of the Zerg Swarm |family=Patrick Kerrigan (father) |voice=Glynnis Talken-Campbell (StarCraft)Medievaldragon. 2004-03-03. Glynnys Talken alias Kerrigan Voice Actress. Blizzplanet. Accessed 2007-11-10. Tricia Helfer (StarCraft II)Webnet. 2009-08-22. Kerrigan Voice Announced. StarCraft Source. Accessed 2009-08-22. |concattop= |hero=yes }} Sarah LouiseNeilson, Micky. StarCraft: Uprising. New York and Toronto, Ontario: Pocket Books, December 2000. ISBN 0-7434-1898-0 (eBook only). Kerrigan was a psychic terran female. She began her career as a Confederate ghost and later became the second-in-command of the Sons of Korhal.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. Following Arcturus Mengsk's betrayal she was captured and infested by the Zerg Swarm, ultimately becoming the self-proclaimed Queen of Blades and leader of the Swarm. Gabriel Tosh suggested that few people know that Kerrigan became the Queen of Blades several years after the Brood War. She is referred simply as the "Queen of Blades" in news casts. Kerrigan was 26 years old at the beginning of the Great War and 27 at the beginning of the Brood War.Kerrigan: Queen of Blades. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-10-13. Biography Early Life Young Sarah Kerrigan's latent powers were demonstrated during an incident on TarKossia where she accidentally killed her mother (causing her head to "come apart") and damaged the brain of her father, Patrick. She was quickly taken in hand by Confederate agents and conscripted as a child into the Ghost Program. At eight years of age she scored highly on all phases of the psi-evaluations.Neilson, Micky. "StarCraft: Hybrid." Amazing Stories 601 (Spring 2000): 70-75. During ghost training, her most hated instructor was Lieutenant Rumm. Rumm attempted to break her sense of right and wrong and persuade her to demonstrate her psionic powers to prove to his superiors that she was psychic. Kerrigan refused, unwilling to relive what happened to her parents.Neilson, Micky. "StarCraft: Hybrid." Amazing Stories 601 (Spring 2000): 70-75. To coerce her into using her powers Rumm injected a kitten with a tumor-causing chemical, then ordered Kerrigan to use her powers to destroy the tumor or euthanize the kitten. Still unsuccessful Rumm threatened to shoot the kitten himself. Kerrigan refused once again and Rumm decided not to shoot, leaving the kitten to die slowly and painfully. Rumm later discovered his pistol's firing mechanism had been destroyed. However, the malfunction could be plausibly attributed to non-psionic factors, and so could not be treated as incontrovertible proof of her psionic powers. A technician recommended the use of a neuro-adjuster, a device which would weaken a ghost's psionic powers and ensure their loyalty to the Confederacy. Rumm refused as a neuro-adjuster could kill the patient. Sarah was taken to another room and strapped to a chair with a needle against her skin. In another room, she could see her brain-damaged father, similarly strapped to a chair. Rumm's scientists were about to inject her father with the same substance that caused the growth of a tumor in the kitten unless Sarah cooperated with the Confederacy. Instead, Sarah said she would kill herself and her father rather than use the power for the Confederacy. She was injected with the needle and quickly lost consciousness. Rumm felt he had no choice now but to employ the neuro-adjuster. The neural processing treatments left her a withdrawn and introverted young girl. Kerrigan would spend a year undergoing mental torture at the hands of Lieutenant Rumm. Secret Missions .]] Kerrigan was designated Ghost No. 24 following the successful completion of training. As a Confederate agent she murdered many of the Confederacy's enemies, including Angus Mengsk. She became a legend within the program, according to Gabriel Tosh.Dustin Browder, Rob Pardo. 2008-10-11. Blizzcon 2008: StarCraft II Gameplay Discussion Panel (Part 3). Youtube.com Accessed 2008-10-11. Kerrigan later participated in the xenomorph experiments at the Fujita Facility on Vyctor 5. The creatures were found to respond to telepathic commands when drugged and isolated. Arcturus Mengsk, leader of the recently-formed Sons of Korhal and son of Angus Mengsk, discovered Kerrigan was at Fujita through Umojan sources. He organized a raid on the facility to retrieve her, although the rebel soldiers were not told of Kerrigan's significance or presence. By this time Kerrigan was the only experimental subject left; the remainder, unable to illicit as strong a response from the xenomorphs, were killed to maintain secrecy. The rebel raid was successful and an unconscious Kerrigan, defecting Confederates, and research materials, were conveyed to the rebels' base of operations, the battlecruiser Hyperion. There Kerrigan's neural inhibitor was removed. A number of cybernetic implants were left; years later, Kerrigan suggested this was to prevent the onset of insanity by inhibiting her ability to read thoughts.Grubb, Jeff (February 27, 2001). StarCraft: Liberty's Crusade. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04148-7. Sons of Korhal Upon awakening in Hyperion's sickward, Kerrigan was greeted by Arcturus Mengsk and Somo Hung. While Hung was smitten from the outset, she sensed the Mengsk's animosity. However, Mengsk assured her she was a guest with full access to the ship. Over the following intervals Kerrigan regained fragments of past memories. She welcomed the frequent visitations by Hung but always declined his invitations to "hang out." Kerrigan was privy to the Sons of Korhal xenomorph investigation, and helped to spread rumors about the creatures amongst the troops to harden resolve against the Confederacy. The Fringe Worlds where the xenomorphs were first found had been depopulated by Confederate bio-chemical weapons to keep the aliens secret. Kerrigan's decision to join the rebels was aided by the knowledge that Hung's parents were among those killed. During an engagement between the Confederate battlecruiser Norad II and Hyperion, Ghost No. 24506 boarded the rebel ship. Kerrigan detected and killed the ghost. The dead ghost's hostile environment suit was set aside for Kerrigan's use. After a return and second departure from Umoja, Kerrigan began a relationship with Hung, almost simultaneously getting on worse terms with Lieutenant Pollock Rimes. He was already frustrated at the level of confidence she possessed in Mengsk's graces and defending Hung from his verbal abuse only made matters worse. As part of the Sons of Korhal, she was involved in a nearly suicidal attack on the Ghost Academy on Tarsonis. She found Rumm, who had been promoted to Major, and took her rather messy revenge. Rebel Yell ]] By December 2499, knowledge of the xenomorphs, now known as zerg, was no secret, nor was the presence of a second alien race called the protoss. During this time, Kerrigan was on Mar Sara stirring anti-Confederate sentiments, meeting UNN reporter Michael Liberty in the process. Kerrigan resurfaced on Antiga Prime, whose colonists had become very tired of the Confederacy's heavy handed policies. She reported that Antiga Prime was ready to openly revolt against the Confederacy. However, the Confederacy was aware of this, and locked down the revolt with General Duke's Alpha Squadron, whose troops seemingly took over the Antigan revolutionary military base.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Revolution (in English). 1998. Kerrigan scouted out the area, then linked up with new Sons of Korhal recruit Jim Raynor and troops under his command. The meeting didn't go well.Sarah Kerrigan: "Captain Raynor, I've finished scouting out the area, and-you pig!" Jim Raynor: "What? I haven't even said anything to you yet!" Sarah Kerrigan: "Yeah, but you were thinking it." StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Revolution (in English). 1998. Kerrigan infiltrated the military base and assassinated the Confederate officer in the command center, placing the base under the control of the Sons of Korhal. The combined forces then descended upon Alpha Squadron's own base, destroying it. General Duke's battlecruiser, the Norad II, was shot down by the zerg over Antiga Prime. Duke called for help from his position in the crippled vessel.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Norad II (in English). 1998. Arcturus Mengsk ordered a rescue, prompting a sarcastic response from Kerrigan; she wanted to know if Mengsk had lost his mind. The Confederacy's Delta Squadron launched a major assault against the Sons of Korhal. Mengsk called a meeting of his commanders to discuss the situation. He had access to the plans for the Transplanar Psionic Waveform Emitter, or psi emitter,StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Trump Card (in English). 1998. which his forces had stolen from the Confederates.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Jacobs Installation (in English). 1998. The devices could attract the attention of zerg from across worlds. Mengsk told Kerrigan to plant the emitter in the Confederate base, which would lure the zerg to their position. As Kerrigan undertook the mission, she told Mengsk that she didn't think anyone deserved to have the zerg unleashed on them, but Mengsk seemed to believe her past was influencing her.Kerrigan: "I'm having doubts about this, Arcturus. I just don't think anyone deserves to have the zerg unleashed on them." Mengsk: "I know you have personal feelings about this, but you can't let your past cloud your judgment. Carry out your orders, lieutenant." Kerrigan: "Yes, sir." StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Trump Card (in English). 1998. Kerrigan planted the emitter within the Confederate base, but again expressed her revulsion at the idea. She asked Mengsk never to do so again, but he told her he would do "whatever it takes" to save humanity.Kerrigan: "Psi-Emitter in place. Just promise me we'll never do anything like this again." Mengsk: "We will do whatever it takes to save humanity. Our responsibility is too great to do any less." StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Trump Card (in English). 1998. New Gettysburg Mengsk's revolutionary movement had reached Tarsonis, the Confederate capital world. General Duke planned to assault the primary space platform, enabling a small force to penetrate to the surface of Tarsonis.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Big Push (in English). 1998. His forces successfully defeated the Confederates, but his next move surprised and dismayed Kerrigan and Jim Raynor; his forces planted psi emitters.Duke: "This is Duke. The emitters are secured and on-line." Kerrigan: "Who authorized the use of Psi-Emitters?" Mengsk: "I did, lieutenant." Kerrigan: "What? The Confederates on Antiga were bad enough, but now you're going to use the zerg against an entire planet? This is insane." Raynor: "She's right, man.Think this through." Mengsk: "I have thought it through. Believe me. You all have your orders. Carry them out." StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Big Push (in English). 1998. Billions of zerg were lured to Tarsonis, laying waste to the Confederacy's defenses. The protoss followed, descending upon the zerg's primary hive.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: New Gettysburg (in English). 1998. thumb|300px|Kerrigan abandoned. Kerrigan was ordered to protect the primary zerg hive from the protoss Expeditionary Force. This action would prevent the Confederates from escaping. Jim Raynor, angered that she would be going down there without backup, had pleaded with her not to go to the surface, but she insisted that she had to, and Raynor wished her luck. Upon completing her mission the terran position was overwhelmed with zerg, and Kerrigan issued a desperate plea for extraction. Ignoring her, Mengsk ordered the entire Korhal fleet to disengage from the Tarsonian system, and (to Raynor's horror) left Kerrigan and her men to die on Tarsonis. This caused a rift in the Sons of Korhal, as Raynor and his men left the faction.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Hammer Falls (in English). 1998. Aftermath Unknown to either Mengsk or Raynor, the Zerg Swarm had captured Kerrigan. The Overmind had sensed Kerrigan's formidable psychic powers and wanted to use her against the protoss. Kerrigan was contained within a chrysalis and taken to Char,StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Egression (in English). 1998. where she used her telepathic power to reach out and contact Jim Raynor and Arcturus Mengsk.Raynor: But the dreams... I dreamed you were still alive... that somehow... you were calling to me. Kerrigan: I was. While I was in the Chrysalis, I instinctively reached out to you and Arcturus telepathically. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Agent of the Swarm (in English). 1998. The psychic link with Raynor would persist. Infested Kerrigan Arcturus Mengsk sent General Edmund Duke of Alpha Squadron to Char in order to investigate the situation. Duke was repelled by zerg forces.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The New Dominion (in English). 1998. Jim Raynor brought his Raiders to attempt to rescue Kerrigan from the zerg. Kerrigan emerged from her cocoon as the Raiders attacked the zerg around her. Adopting the name "Queen of Blades," Kerrigan confronted Raynor and allowed him to leave.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Agent of the Swarm (in English). 1998. Shortly after hatching from her cocoon, Kerrigan revealed that the ghost conditioning which had been inflicted on her was still hampering the full potential of her psionic abilities. She wished to infiltrate the Amerigo, a terran science vessel, which held the secrets to breaking the conditioning, but cerebrate Zasz was opposed to this action. Kerrigan disliked Zasz so much she threatened to kill him (even though such a death wouldn't be permanent).Kerrigan: "Do not cross me, Zasz. I will do as I see fit, and not you or any other Cerebrate shall stand in my way." StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Amerigo (in English). 1998. Zasz appealed to the Overmind, only to discover that it wished for Kerrigan to maintain her original spirit.Overmind: "Let her go, Zasz. The greatness of her spirit has been left to her; that the Swarms might benefit from her fierce example. Fear not her designs, for she is bound to me as intimately as any Cerebrate. Truly, no zerg can stray from my will, for all that you are lies wholly within me. Kerrigan is free to do as she desires." StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Amerigo (in English). 1998. Kerrigan infiltrated the Amerigo with assistance from senior cerebrate Daggoth, who offered her a pair of powerful Hunter Killers.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Amerigo (in English). 1998. Kerrigan quickly developed her psionic abilities after discovering the secrets of the conditioning. She developed numerous abilities, including the psionic storm.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Dark Templar (in English). 1998. Kerrigan was now able to sense the presence of the protoss Tassadar on Char, and ignored Zasz's warning that something was strange about this Templar. She challenged him to a duel, defeating his forces in order to get to him. It turned out to be a distraction of a "weapons test" - Tassadar's ally Zeratul believed that his Dark Templar energies would enable him to permanently slay a cerebrate such as Zasz, and he was correct. Kerrigan showed no remorse upon the death of Zasz, but was annoyed that Tassadar had so easily tricked her. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Culling (in English). 1998. Kerrigan was later ordered to take revenge on the Dark Templar. Kerrigan destroyed the protoss base and drove Tassadar and Zeratul into hiding.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Eye for an Eye (in English). 1998. As she searched for them, the Overmind took the majority of its forces to Aiur as part of its campaign to assimilate the protoss. Kerrigan remained on Char, where she would keep hunting down the Dark Templar, Tassadar's forces and the remains of Raynor's Raiders. During the running battles, she tormented Jim Raynor through the mental link, giving him pleasure and then guilt in his dreams. However, this untrained link also let Raynor interpret zerg communication, which he and his allies to put good use. After weeks of evading Kerrigan's brood, taking out a few bits at a time, they came up with a plan to take her down. Finding a secure location, they allow Kerrigan's overlord to see the protoss and then killed it, leaving her blind to their changing positions. Tassadar, who had spent time with Zeratul learning Dark Templar powers, killed the cerebrate under Kerrigan's command, driving the brood wild. She was able to take control of a small number of forces and fought Raynor and the two protoss commanders. However, reinforcements from Aiur forced her to retreat, swearing an eventual reckoning. The "reinforcements" had come to Char to arrest Tassadar, and during the heated conversation Zeratul vanished. The zerg later captured Zeratul and a number of Dark Templar in a terran installation, which had stolen from Alpha Squadron. However, Tassadar eventually emerged from hiding, striking an alliance with the terrans trapped in the installation and rescuing the Dark Templar.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Into the Darkness (in English). 1998. Ascension The final battle on Aiur ended when the Overmind was destroyed by Tassadar which left the zerg Swarms scattered.Underwood, Peter, Chris Metzen and Bill Roper. StarCraft: Brood War (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. During this time, Kerrigan had spent her time covering Char with creep and created the Kukulkan Brood. She felt a psionic pulse coming from a recently-activated xel'naga structure on Bhekar Ro. She sent the Kukulkan brood to take control of the structure, but it came into conflict with protoss who had also felt the signal as well as Alpha Squadron, which had been sent to help the colonists. However, the structure turned out to be a trap: it was actually a chrysalis who required the energy and DNA of both protoss and zerg to complete its transformation. The whole Kukulkan Brood was wiped out by the phoenix creature. Kerrigan considered this an acceptable loss.Mesta, Gabriel (July 1, 2001). StarCraft: Shadow of the Xel'Naga. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04149-5. The Brood War Afterward, many zerg cerebrates, commanded by Daggoth, merged into a new Overmind for the Swarms.Kerrigan: "Apparently, many of the renegade Cerebrates, commanded by Daggoth, have merged into a new Overmind. Fortunately, the creature is still in its infant stages. It can't control the Swarm yet, but Daggoth and the others still have control over most of the Broods." Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Quest for Uraj (in English). 1998. However, Kerrigan, now in charge of approximately half of the zerg Swarm, began a campaign aimed at eliminating these cerebrates in order to rule over the Swarms by herself. As part of her plan, Kerrigan took control of the Dark Templar Matriarch, Raszagal,Kerrigan: All right, Zeratul, you've got me. I made your Matriarch my slave long before I joined you on Shakuras. She made the mistake of underestimating my power just like everyone else did." Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: To Slay the Beast (in English). 1998. even before she arrived on Shakuras, homeworld of the Dark Templar.Golden, Christie (June 30, 2009). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #3: Twilight. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7129-9. Shortly afterwards Zeratul, Artanis and the protoss survivors of Aiur traveled through the warp gate which connected Aiur to Shakuras. They were closely followed by zerg which included two cerebrates allied with Daggoth's new Overmind. These cerebrates nestled around the xel'naga temple of Shakuras, a powerful artifact capable of wiping the zerg off the planet.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Legacy of the Xel'Naga (in English). 1998. Raszagal informed the newly-arrived protoss of the temple's powers which required the use of the two lost crystals: the Uraj and Khalis, but she ordered the protoss to first slay the two cerebrates around the temple, which was done. Kerrigan made an appearance right after this event, asking to be escorted to their Citadel. She claimed that with the Overmind dead, she was no longer being controlled.Kerrigan: "I'm no longer the mindless murderess whom you fought on Char. The Overmind is dead. Whatever warped control it once had over me is gone." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Quest for Uraj (in English). 1998. However, a new Overmind was growing on Char and when it reached maturity it would take control of her.Kerrigan: "Fortunately, the creature is still in its infant stages. It can't control the Swarm yet, but Daggoth and the others still have control over most of the Broods. The two Cerebrates you killed here were part of Daggoth's forces. "Look, I don't need to tell you all what might happen if that thing reaches maturity. I can guarantee you that should it awaken, it'll take full control of me just like it did before. I don't want that to happen, and I'm pretty sure you don't want it to happen either." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Quest for Uraj (in English). 1998. The protoss, especially Aldaris, didn't trust her, but Raszagal (under her influence) welcomed her.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Quest for Uraj (in English). 1998. Kerrigan was unsuccessful in convincing Zeratul to assault the new Overmind but she did garner goodwill with the protoss by helping them acquire the Uraj and the Khalis.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Return to Char (in English). 1998. Upon their return to Shakuras, Aldaris was in the midsts of launching an open revolt against Raszagal. He had discovered Kerrigan's influence on her, but he did not attempt to inform Artanis and Zeratul of this until he had been defeated. However, Kerrigan swiftly arrived and slew him as he tried to reveal the secret. A furious Zeratul ordered her to leave for her interference. Kerrigan bragged that she had forced the protoss to slay her enemies, the two cerebrates on Shakuras, before leaving the planet.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Insurgent (in English). 1998. Raszagal was not very skilled at hiding the influence Kerrigan still had on her, but she did convince the trusting Zeratul that she was not under Kerrigan's control. Zeratul and Artanis activated the xel'naga temple and destroyed the zerg on Shakuras,StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Countdown (in English). 1998. but by this time Kerrigan had left. Due to her machinations, the cerebrates who refused to follow her lead were all but destroyed.Blizzard Entertainment staff. 2008-04-16. The Story so Far... Part 2: The Brood War. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-04-16. Against the Overmind During the United Earth Directorate invasion of the Koprulu Sector, it acquired the Psi Disrupter, a powerful anti-zerg weapon, but the leader of the UED force, Admiral DuGalle, squandered its use due to the influence and advice of Samir Duran.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Ruins of Tarsonis (in English). 1998. Vice Admiral Stukov secretly disassembled the device and hid it from DuGalle, which would later spark charges of treason.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Patriot's Blood (in English). 1998. The UED conquered Korhal IV, throne world of the Terran Dominion, and attempted to capture Arcturus Mengsk. However, Mengsk was "rescued" by Jim Raynor and Fenix,StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Emperor's Fall (in English). 1998. who transported him to Aiur. The UED pursued. The zerg, with help from Samir Duran (seemingly an infested terran minion working for Kerrigan, who looked just like a regular terran) helped rescue Mengsk and Raynor from the UED. Exploiting the fear of the United Earth Directorate, Kerrigan had put together a coalition with Fenix and Raynor on Aiur.Kerrigan: "Heh. When I contacted you both on Aiur, I told you about the new Overmind and about the UED that seeks to control it. Well, the UED has done it. They've tamed the Overmind and now control most of the zerg broods in this sector. That's why I've asked for your help." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Vile Disruption (in English). 1998.Fenix didn't trust her at all, but Raynor's fear of the UED was strong enough for him to persuade Fenix to fight alongside him and Kerrigan.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Emperor's Flight (in English). 1998. After this debacle, UED Vice Admiral Alexei Stukov traveled to Braxis, where he reconstructed the Psi Disrupter. Samir Duran was able to convince UED Admiral Gerard DuGalle that Stukov was a traitor. DuGalle sent Duran into the Psi Disrupter to terminate Stukov. Duran shot Stukov but vanished while Stukov lay dying. Stukov told DuGalle that he believed Duran was a traitor, possibly infested. Shortly afterwards, Duran set the Disrupter's fusion core to self-destruct and a force of zerg invaded the Disrupter itself. The UED was able to prevent the destruction of the Disrupter, but Stukov had died. The Disrupter was left on Braxis, defended by a UED garrison. DuGalle ordered the Psi Disrupter to be activated, then his force descended upon Char to capture the new Overmind. His forces were successful in their mission. Kerrigan and Duran confronted him shortly after his victory, telling him that all of the zerg, plus Duran, belonged to her, and that she would defeat him despite his Psi Disrupter, with the help of certain allies.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: To Chain the Beast (in English). 1998. Unlikely Alliance Kerrigan had contacted Jim Raynor and Fenix on Aiur, alerting them to the new Overmind and the United Earth Directorate's plans on controlling it. Contacting them again on Shakuras,Blizzard Entertainment staff. 2008-04-16. The Story so Far... Part 2: The Brood War. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-04-16. she asked them for help. Kerrigan also struck an alliance with Arcturus Mengsk,StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Reign of Fire (in English). 1998. contacting them on Shakuras. Together they rescued the remains of the Dominion fleet from the UED.Blizzard Entertainment staff. 2008-04-16. The Story so Far... Part 2: The Brood War. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-04-16. Mengsk was her prisoner, and she told him he could be emperor of his own eight-by-eight cell if he didn't agree to her proposal. The allies destroyed the poorly-defended external power generators for the Psi Disrupter for her, and with the help of psi-emitters provided by Mengsk, she took control of nearby dormant zerg and used them to destroy the Disrupter.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Reign of Fire (in English). 1998. In order to enhance her Swarm for the upcoming attack on the UED on Korhal, Kerrigan proposed a resource raid on Moria. Her allies stood aside as she infested Kel-Morian Combine personnel.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Kel-Morian Combine (in English). 1998. She led the attack on the UED forces on Korhal, defeating them.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Liberation of Korhal (in English). 1998. However, she and Duran quickly turned against her allies when they were resting from the battle, killing both Fenix and Mengsk's general, Edmund Duke.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: True Colors (in English). 1998. Raynor and Mengsk were left very bitter about this betrayal, and Raynor swore he would see her dead for it.Jim Raynor: "I'll see you dead for this, Kerrigan. For Fenix and all the others who got caught between you and your mad quest for power!" Kerrigan: "Tough talk, Jimmy. But I don't think you have what it takes to be a killer." Jim Raynor: "It may not be tomorrow, darlin'. It may not even happen with an army at my back. But rest assured: I'm the man who's going to kill you some day. I'll be seein' you." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: True Colors (in English). 1998. To Slay the Beast Kerrigan managed to repel UED counterattacks on her forces on Tarsonis as she schemed for the destruction of the new Overmind.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Fury of the Swarm (in English). 1998. She traveled to Shakuras and retrieved Raszagal. The Dark Templar had not activated the xel'naga temple.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Drawing of the Web (in English). 1998. Kerrigan brought Raszagal to Char, followed by a vengeful Zeratul and Artanis. Zeratul demanded to know why his Matriarch had been taken. Kerrigan proposed a deal - she would allow Raszagal to return if Zeratul agreed to slay the Overmind. Raszagal convinced him to go, saying the Overmind was a threat to both Kerrigan and the protoss. Zeratul had no choice; though he knew killing the Overmind would only make the treacherous Kerrigan stronger, he consented. His Dark Templar participated beside her forces in the battle, killing renegade zerg and UED troops alike before ultimately destroying the Overmind.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: To Slay the Beast (in English). 1998. They even slew the remaining cerebrates for Kerrigan.2008-03-10. Zerg. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-03-10. Then Zeratul again demanded the return of the Matriarch. Kerrigan agreed ... but Raszagal did not. Under Kerrigan's control, Raszagal said she wanted to stay. This did not fool Zeratul, who spirited her away and fled. Consolidation of Power Kerrigan had killed the Overmind's cerebrates, using the Dark Templar she had manipulated,2008-03-10. Zerg. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-03-10. and brought virtually all the zerg in the sector under her control.Infested Duran: My Queen, with the Overmind and its cerebrates destroyed, all of the zerg in this sector have reverted to your direct control. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: The Reckoning (in English). 1998. Kerrigan gave orders to recapture Zeratul and Raszagal. Her forces were almost successful, but Zeratul chose to slay Raszagal rather than allow her to live as a slave to Kerrigan. The surprised Kerrigan let Zeratul leave Char to live with his guilt.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Reckoning (in English). 1998. Meanwhile, Samir Duran disappeared.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Dark Origin (in English). 1998. Kerrigan has no idea what Duran was planning.Chris Metzen, StarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-04-03. SC:L Metzen Interview - Lore Exclusive. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-05-18 Kerrigan defended her world from a combined attack by the United Earth Directorate, Terran Dominion and forces led by Artanis,StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Omega (in English). 1998. leaving her as the ruler of the most powerful force in the universe. Kerrigan destroyed the remnants of the United Earth Directorate Expeditionary Force,StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Epilogue (in English). 1998. but she made no move to attack the protoss, Terran Dominion or Raynor's Raiders,Kerrigan: "As for my unlikely allies, I think that I shall allow them a reprieve." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: The Ascension (in English). 1998. even though Raynor had threatened her with death. Post Bellum By the end of the Brood War, Kerrigan had become the undisputed ruler of the zerg. In addition, she no longer requires cerebrates since the death of the second Overmind,Metzen, Chris; Chambers, Andy; StarCraft Legacy staff. 2007-08-31. BlizzCon 2007 StarCraft Lore Panel Editorial. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2007-12-02. the Overmind's cerebrates having been destroyed although at least one remained at her side in the war's aftermath. At least four cerebrates survived on Braxis for a time.Blizzard Entertainment, Mass Media Inc. StarCraft 64. (Nintendo of America, Inc.) Mission: Resurrection IV (in English). 2000. Kerrigan pulled back to Char in the aftermath of the war, out of sight, but not out of mind. The Terran Dominion considered the zerg to be "too quiet" and though Kerrigan was the one responsible for the apparent cessation of hostilities, her motives were unknown, although it has been confirmed that it has nothing to do with Samir Duran (only known to Kerrigan herself). She has learned something of Duran's activities and a looming threat.Chris Metzen, StarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-07-20 July 20, 2009 Metzen Interview. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-09-07. Kerrigan's zerg took part in a battle on Artika, a planet housing a xel'naga temple. Kerrigan described her reason for fighting as "obedience or oblivion" and wishes for "every living thing in the universe will bow before the Queen of Blades, or else they will die."Elder, Josh and Ramanda Kamarga. "Why We Fight." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1, pp. 6–47. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 1427-80721-3. During this period, Kerrigan directed zerg evolution as per her own designs,2008-03-18. Zerg Reveal Trailer. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-03-21. sending out her forces to explore and exploit various worlds and assimilate new species. In addition, she carried out a project to devise more intelligent infested terrans. Preserver's Saga Four years after the Brood War, Kerrigan's preparations to return to the Koprulu Sector were nearly complete, and she was enthused about the prospect of returning to slaughter. She still intended to carry out the original zerg mission, although had added revenge to her list of motives. Her preperations were interupted when she became aware of a strange psychic phenomenon; a terran-protoss linking, similar to the Khala, emanating near the world of Dead Man's Rock. (The originators were a terran named Jake Ramsey and a protoss preserver named Zamara.) Several hours after detecting the psionic emanation, her forces arrived, capturing at least one terran, the crime lord Ethan Stewart. Stewart had been wearing a psi-screen at the time, leading Kerrigan to believe he was psychic (and the originator of the effect), and she realized the truth only after she had captured him. She transformed him into an infested terran so that he would serve her as a general and consort, and also to question him about the effects (the madness caused by the psi-screen prevented her from reading his mind without infesting him first). Stewart emerged from his cocoon and quickly fell under her control. After questioning him about Ramsey, she sent him to capture Ramsey on Aiur, since the preserver was valuable to her "beyond measure", but the attempt stalled, as his forces were unable to overcome Ulrezaj, a powerful dark archon who also wished to capture Ramsey. During the ensuring battle, Ramsey escaped, and the warp gate was sealed. Kerrigan took to berating Stewart for his failures.Golden, Christie (June 30, 2009). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #3: Twilight. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7129-9. Kerrigan and Stewart jointly controlled their forces in a new operation; they would pursue the wounded Ulrezaj into his lair, as they believed he knew how to find Ramsey. Ulrezaj regained some of his energy, but constant zerg attacks eventually forced him to fight back (dismaying both zerg commanders) before fleeing. Stewart tracked him to Ehlna, a moon sacred to the Dark Templar. Ramsey was undergoing a ritual at a protoss shrine to remove the preserver from him there. Stewart's zerg tried to acquire Ramsey before Ulrezaj did, but Ulrezaj was too powerful for the zerg to defeat. Even the unanticipated arrival of the Terran Dominion and unexpected protoss resistance failed to stop Ulrezaj, but he mysteriously disappeared from the battlefield. Stewart's forces had been weakened during the battle, and the Dominion shot down his mutalisk, severely injuring him. As his former lover Rosemary Dahl approached, with backup from the protoss executor, Selendis, Kerrigan cut off contact with Stewart. She considered him to be a failure and allowed him to die, but the circumstances of his infestation a success. She could repeat it in order to create a new consort. Wings of Liberty thumb|300px|Kerrigan confronts Zeratul. Under Kerrigan's leadership, the zerg were becoming "much, much more", the final metamorphosis having "only just begun."2008-03-18. Zerg Reveal Trailer. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-03-21. Kerrigan encountered Zeratul on a mysterious planet as he investigated the return of the xel'naga. He slew several of her hydralisk minions, but Kerrigan simply said she knew he'd find his way "here" ... eventually.2008-10-11. Starcraft II: BlizzCon 08: Opening Cinematic Teaser (CAM). Gametrailers. Accessed 2008-10-11. She asked him "do you hear them Zeratul? Whispering from the stars? The galaxy will burn with their coming."2009-08-23, Blizzcon 2009 Starcraft 2 Lore Panel Clip 4 of 4: Kerrigan V. Zeratul YouTube, accessed on 2009-08-31 Kerrigan was later seen via camera leading the zerg against the worlds of the Terran Dominion, marking their official return to terran space. Jim Raynor knew it could only mean one thing: "She's come to finish the job."Dustin Browder, Rob Pardo. 2008-10-11. Blizzcon 2008: StarCraft II Gameplay Discussion Panel (Part 3). Youtube.com Accessed 2008-10-11. Eventually the two confronted each other on the world of Monlyth, Raynor succesfully retrieving an alien artifact she sought. She would not forget his perchance for resourcefulness a second time and added "time's running out... for all of us."Zero. 09/08/17. July 20, 2009 Wings of Liberty Single Player Info. StarCraft Legacy. Last accessed: 09/08/17. Kerrigan, Agent of Prophecy Infested Kerrigan's status as a successful zerg/human hybrid has often appeared in prophecies or conversations involving Zeratul, hinting that she may be important to the return of the xel'naga or the creation of the hybrids. Zeratul's Prophecy When Kerrigan and Zeratul battled on Char after the death of Zasz, they exchanged words and insults. Zeratul told her of a prophecy: "Your coming has been foretold... You are part of the culmination. But not the end of it. You shall show the way, the path that must be taken, the realigning of old truths no longer valid. Yours is not the hand, but your very existence provides necessary instruction."Rosenberg, Aaron (June 1, 2006). StarCraft: Queen of Blades. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7133-4. Duran's Comments After the death of Matriarch Raszagal, Zeratul left Char and, while searching for protoss survivors of the zerg attacks, discovered a chilling secret on a dark moon; a protoss/zerg hybridization project led by Samir Duran. Duran told Zeratul that the creation of Infested Kerrigan may have somehow inspired the creation of the hybrid. Kerrigan wasn't in charge of the project "although her rebirth into the Zerg Swarm has sped up my progress." Kerrigan's Reactions There is evidence to suggest that Kerrigan longs to be human once more, most tellingly at the end of True Colors.Kerrigan: "It is done, Cerebrate. They've all been destroyed. Let us return to Tarsonis to rest. For the first time since my transfiguration I am wearied of the slaughter." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: True Colors (in English). 1998. While working on her infested terran project, she hesitated to sacrifice a human woman to the Swarm, as the woman reminded Kerrigan of herself, and she mused that she would "much rather be engaged in some desperate battle on foreign soil than babysitting lab rats on this derelict platform". She also seems unhappy with her acquisitions.And alone, floating on a dark platform above the burnt-out planet of Char, Sarah Kerrigan, the Queen of Blades, sat and lorded over the ravenous Swarms. Unable to shake the feeling that a great threat loomed just over the horizon, Kerrigan could only stare off into the vastness of space where she beheld a great void. Or perhaps a reflection of a hollow victory and of the trials yet to come... StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Epilogue (in English). 1998. However, she later became more enthused about slaughter.Golden, Christie. StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #2: Shadow Hunters. Pocket Star Books, November 27, 2007. ISBN 0-7434-7126-1. Abilities and Training Psionics ]] Sarah Kerrigan was an extremely powerful terran psychic. At a young age she fried her mother's brain accidentally with psionic powers and demonstrated telekinetic abilities. This means she possessed a PI of 8 or higher.DeCandido, Keith R. A. (November 28, 2006). StarCraft: Ghost: Nova. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7134-2. Her powers were reduced by ghost conditioning and a neuro-adjuster but after the latter's removal, she was powerful enough to destroy a throw Major Rumm around with telekinesis and fry his brain. Kerrigan was uniquely suited to controlling zerg even before she was infested. In experiments conducted with captured zerg specimens, the Confederacy terminated the other ghosts involved in the project because only Kerrigan could get the results they wanted. In addition, Kerrigan has a gene pattern that enabled her to retain her intelligence upon infestation. Training Sarah Kerrigan was a Confederate ghost and underwent the usual harsh ghost training. She was especially good at using knives, firearms, and driving vultures, and was skilled enough in martial arts to kill a terran officer by kicking him hard enough to break his neck. Kerrigan has also demonstrated competence in the areas of deception and strategy. When working with Infested Duran, she often relied on him to come up with strategies, but was more than capable of creating her own complex plans. Infested Kerrigan's Abilities Infested Kerrigan is the product of a zerg experiment on Sarah Kerrigan. She reached maturity on the world of Char inside a cocoon. When she emerged, her stature had increased and she was armed with sharp claws, "wings" (which acted as weapons and could defend her from psi-blades) and a thick shell. She had the ability to cloak despite not wearing a ghost's hostile environment suit which would contain a personal cloaking device. Unlike most infested terrans, Kerrigan retained her intelligence and at least some part of her personality. Kerrigan has telomeric additions to her DNA, suggesting she is potentially immortal - she will probably never die of old age.StarCraft: Brood War, Vivendi Games. Episode Select Screen (in English). Kerrigan's psionic abilities had still not reached full potential due to her ghost conditioning. The technique was so powerful it still suppressed her abilities to an extent despite the psychological changes which came with infestation. Upon reversing the process, she gained enough psionic power to create psionic storms and could even sense the protoss hiding on Char. By the time the first Overmind had been slain, Kerrigan was powerful enough to gain control of approximately half of the Zerg Swarm and seize the mind of Raszagal without even setting foot on the same planet.Golden, Christie (June 30, 2009). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #3: Twilight. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7129-9. Upon of the end of the Brood War, Kerrigan no longer needed cerebrates to help her control the zerg. Game Unit StarCraft I Sarah Kerrigan |role= |useguns= |usearmor= |hp=250 |shield= |energy= |timedlife= |size=Small |armortype= |trans=1 |costmin= |costgas= |supply= |time= |produced= |req= |hotkey= |groundattack=30 (+1 per upgrade) |airattack=30 (+1 per upgrade) |cooldown= |armor=3 |speed= |range=6 |sight=11 |detect= |hero=yes |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= }} Sarah Kerrigan appears in StarCraft in two forms; that of a terran ghost and as an infested terran. In her former guise, Kerrigan used a unique game model and wireframe, which portrayed her long hair. She had all the ghost abilities except for nuclear strike and her statistics were far beyond those of an ordinary ghost. Her attack range is shorter than a typical ghost's, according to testing and programs such as DatEdit. Infested Kerrigan Infested Kerrigan is represented in-game by a unique unit with similarities to an infested terran. However, instead of exploding, she is equipped with long "wings" and claws on her fingers, giving her powerful melee attacks. She has numerous abilities of biological and psionic origin. In her last in-game appearance, the Brood War mission "The Reckoning," her unit is labeled "Kerrigan" rather than "Infested Kerrigan." Abilities StarCraft II Kerrigan has made appearances in official artwork and trailers for StarCraft IIStarCraft II movies. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-07-02. and has been confirmed as a returning hero in the game.2008-03-14. Blizzard Presents SC2 in China. StarCraft Source. Accessed 2008-06-07. Kerrigan will be the player character of the game's zerg campaign, Heart of the Swarm.Rob Pardo. 2008-10-10. Starcraft 2 Trilogy Announcement. Wegame.com Accessed 2008-10-12. The campaign operates similarly to an RPG, in which Kerrigan is focused on increasing her personal power through mutations. Zerg armies would protect her as she garners this power.Allen 'Delsyn' Rausch, Dustin Browder. 2008-10-10. StarCraft II: Making the Split (PC) (page 2). Gamespy. Accessed 2008-10-12. The greater her power, the more zerg she's able to control.2008-17-10, Q&A: The Starcraft II Brain Trust. Giant Bomb News. Accessed on 2008-20-10 Quotes : See: Sarah Kerrigan Quotations : See: Infested Kerrigan Quotations * (Kerrigan to Zeratul in Eye for an Eye.) **Infested Kerrigan: "You seem overconfident of your abilities, dark one. I am no helpless Cerebrate to be assailed under cover of darkness. I am the Queen of Blades, and my stare alone would reduce you to ashes. You and your ilk cease to amuse me. Prepare yourself for oblivion's embrace." * (Over Char, shortly after the UED captured the second Overmind) **DuGalle: "Who the... What the hell are you?" **Kerrigan: "I am Kerrigan. The zerg you've killed here and the Overmind which you've come to collect... are mine. As is our mutual friend Lieutenant Duran. You see, Admiral... there are a number of groups in this sector who feel that your involvement here causes certain complications. My associates and I intend to make sure that your reign is short lived." **DuGalle: "You may find that difficult, you abomination, seeing as how I possess the means to disrupt your control of the zerg." **Kerrigan: "Ah, you're referring to your vaunted Psi Disrupter. It won't last you forever, Admiral. Sooner or later, I'll destroy it. Then I'll show you what the zerg are really capable of. "Oh, and by the way, Admiral: Your friend Stukov was twice the man you are. I'm glad you saved me the trouble of having to kill him..." * (Over Char, shortly before the Battle of Omega) **DuGalle: "This is Admiral DuGalle. I am giving you one last chance to surrender your forces, and submit to the sovereign authority of the United Earth Directorate." **Infested Kerrigan: "Gee, that's a tough one, Admiral. You'll have let me think for a minute... You know, Admiral, I think I'll just massacre your remaining troops now and watch you die in agony. How would that be?" **Gerard DuGalle: "You vastly underestimate me, my dear." **Infested Kerrigan: "I don't think so, Admiral. You see, at this point... I'm pretty much the Queen Bitch of the Universe. And not all of your little soldiers or space ships will stand in my way again." * (On Char, after her victory at Omega) **Infested Kerrigan: "Once again I stand atop the broken bodies of my enemies... Victorious but not unscarred. The Earth-borne Directorate has been destroyed, and the Overmind lies dead and trampled beneath the ashes of Char. As for my unlikely allies, I think that I shall allow them a reprieve, for in time I will seek to test their resolve, and their strengths. They will all be mine in the end, for I am the Queen of Blades. None shall ever dispute my rule again." Trivia As of October 9th 2005 the battle.net web site contained a hidden image of Infested Kerrigan saying "Help me Jim Raynor...you're my only hope!". The animated GIF image and the text can be found at the bottom of the main page. In order to reveal them the user has to click the round object above the Blizzard image.2005-10-09. Kerrigan hologram. Battle.net Accessed 2007-07-01. This is a reference to Princess Leia ("Help me Obi-wan Kenobi... You're my only hope!") from Star Wars. Despite her important role in the StarCraft storyline, the character of Kerrigan was not conceived until the middle of work on the first campaign. She was initially a "thrown in" character named after figure skater Nancy Kerrigan, though as her character was being discussed, it appeared that her role as a character was having more bearing than previously imagined, courtesy of her position between Mengsk and Raynor. Likewise, her subsequent infestation was a late development decision.2008-02-28. BlizzCast: Taking you deeper into the World of Blizzard: Episode 2. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-02-28. Chris Metzen has described Kerrigan as (alongside Jim Raynor) the "loneliest person in the universe." In his mind, the possibility of her redemption and her rocky relationship with Raynor makes up the heart of the StarCraft universe.Chris Metzen, StarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-07-20 July 20, 2009 Metzen Interview. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-11-03. Alongside the Overmind, Kerrigan was voted by PC World as #8 of the top 47 "most diabolical videogame villains of all time."PC World: The Top 47 Most Diabolical Videogame Villains of All Time. Accessed on 2008-02-04 Kerrigan is set to appear in the StarCraft comic.Simon Furman, Medievaldragon. 2009-07-26. SDCC 2009: Wildstorm to Launch a World of Warcraft Horde Title. Blizzplanet. Accessed 2009-07-27. Diorama A diorama of Infested Kerrigan exists in Blizzard Entertainment's office in Irvine, California.29-06-2009, Dan Brown, StarCraft II: single-player. Gameplanet. Accessed on 2009-07-04Construction images. StarCraft: Legacy. Last Accessed: July 6, 2009. File:InfestedKerrigan_SC2_Rend1.jpg|Computer model. File:InfestedKerrigan_SC2_Phys1.jpg|During construction. File:InfestedKerrigan_SC2_Phys2.jpg|Before details. File:InfestedKerrigan_SC2_Phys3.jpg|Front view. File:InfestedKerrigan_SC2_Phys4.jpg|Side view. References Confederate assassin and test subject |2482—2491 }} Second-in-command of the Sons of Korhal |2491—June 19, 2500 }} Agent of the Swarm |August 14—November 2500 }} Queen of the zerg |August 14, 2500— }} Leader of the Zerg Swarm |June 2501— }} }} }} es:Sarah Kerrigan Kerrigan, Sarah Kerrigan, Sarah Kerrigan, Sarah Kerrigan, Sarah Kerrigan, Sarah Kerrigan, Sarah Kerrigan, Sarah Kerrigan Kerrigan, Sarah